Game Rules
IC (In Character) Rules Items covered underneath this section will list out behaviors and practices within the game that are unacceptable and punishable by Roundstock Staff. Explicit Content * Items banned under Roblox Community Rules and TOS to include excessive gore, erotica, and sexual practices are absolutely prohibited. This is to include references to such activities, time skipping them, or conducting these activities over 3rd party software that is related to Mortalis or Roundstock in name, purpose, or content. Character Breaking (Encompasses 4 Parts) This section covers the rules relating to unrealistic breaking of characters in order to attack someone, help yourself, or others in a situation. * Throwaways: Throwaways are undefined and new characters without identity. While throwaways may be used for official events and player-made quests, using them to gain an advantage over another player, execute a grudge, etc. is not acceptable. * Random Attacking (RA): RAing is the act of attacking others with poorly constructed, illogical, or nonexistent reasoning. An example would include attacking someone because they "looked at you funny", and other equally ridiculous conflicts created for the express purpose of fighting. * Failure to Fear Roleplay (Fear RP) '''Failure to Fear Roleplay occurs when a player does not respond realistically or reasonably to stressful situations, or situations that would inspire fear, such as being intimidated by an armed thug. Due to how varied reactions can be, moderators will need to evaluate issues of FFRP on a case by case basis. * '''Powerplay (PP): Powerplaying is the act of roleplaying under generally unattainable ability. This includes surviving otherwise fatal wounds, performing feats of athleticism otherwise impossible for your character, and other logic-defying feats that wouldn't be reasonable for your character. Disruption '(Encompassing 4 Parts) ''This section covers the rules relating to breaking a roleplay for a poorly thought out reason or to mess with others. * '''Trolling: Trolling is the act of intentionally leading another play on or behaving rude with the sole intent to get a rise out the targeted individual. * Harassment: The IC form of harassment involves the creation of a throwaway to constantly attack or set a character off, and usually stems from OOC harassment. This can range anywhere from verbally bullying someone on a consistent basis to bringing personal details and other malicious content into the mix. * Cutting: Interjecting into someone's roleplay for a poor or nonsensical reason. For example, if two people were having a conversation at a table and you jumped on it and started screaming about demonic rituals. * Private Roleplay (PRP): The rejection of players into either your own, or your group's roleplay for any reason. This is strictly prohibited and will warrant punishment as long as the other player(s) are in accordance with the rules. OOC (Out Of Character) Rules Items covered underneath this section will list out behaviors and practices outside of the game (i.e Discord) that are unacceptable and punishable by the Roundstock Staff. Mechanic Abuse '''(Encompasses 1 Part) ''This section covers the abuse of in game mechanics such as animations, lights, and weapons. '' * '''Animation Abuse (AA): Spamming or abusing animations that can cause lag to the game or distract players. An example of this is repeatedly closing and opening a door or turning on and off a lantern. Distracting Behavior '(Encompasses 3 Parts) ''This rule mostly contains items that would distract a player who is either actively engaged in roleplay, or discussing something about the game to another player or moderator. * '''Shielding: The act of pretending to be AFK or voiding a person inappropriately to avoid your character being damaged. * Excessive OOC: Having either off-topic, or strenuously long chats in OOC. * Minimodding: Acting like a moderator or criticizing players incessantly for not following game rules. If someone is breaking the rules, try to help them. If your help doesn't work, then contact a moderator. Harassment '(Encompasses 3 Parts) ''This section covers items relating to the explicit and constant abuse, bullying, or slandering another player in game or out of it. This also includes racism. * '''Breach of Privacy: All forms of breaching privacy (i.e DDoXing, DDoSing) are completely and utterly prohibited and will result in an instantaneous ban. * Illicit Behavior: Sexual harassment or leaking of illicit photos will result in the same punishment above. * Slander: Any form of rumor or bullying that can affect someone's position or make them feel targeted will result in immediate ban. If you feel as if someone is doing something wrong, contact a moderator and don't spread it around. Game Breaking (Encompasses 3 Parts) This section covers any action or behavior that can break the game ICly or OOCly. * Exploiting: Either in the form of hacking or abusing a bug in the game is prohibited and will result in a ban. * Metagaming: Using OOC information or grudges to act ICly, such as learning over a discord chat that a character plans something, and counteracting it with that information. * NPC Abuse: NPCs that are used to either gain equipment or an unfair advantage over another player are strictly prohibited. NPCs are to be used in situations where a player isn’t present to interact, such as a merchant and other positions that won’t affect players. Guidelines & Behavior This section encompasses the do’s and don'ts of RP in Mortalis. Inside this section, the precedent of Collaborative Roleplay over Competitive Roleplay will be more present than ever. ' Play To' (Encompasses 3 Parts) Play To' rules cover how you should act while roleplaying, what to do and what to avoid.'' '''Lift: Playing to lift means that you as the player acknowledge that you’re not the only one in this roleplay, which favors collaborative styles of roleplay over competitive. In essence the guideline reinforces the idea that you as players should be assisting each other in making stories together, allowing there to be much more between interactions. Logic: Play to logic is a self explanatory guideline for the most sense, If something has a very low chance of happening, it very well shouldn’t happen unless backed by planning and thought ICly, and example being a bandit crew scoping out a place to ambush / rob / perform a kidnapping before they outright do it, this also applies to attacking someone who is ICly more skillful, or well armed than yourself Lose: In a combat scenario, you shouldn’t always be playing to win; it creates more opportunities to allow for more than just ‘winning for the sake of winning’. There will be times in roleplay where your character will run into impossible odds, either out of inexperience or outnumbering. Learning to cope with the loss will build your character Character Boundaries (Encompasses 5 Parts) This guideline covers boundaries for your characters to follow while roleplaying, and while building them. Self Antagging: The act of making an otherwise not antagonistic character exactly that, antagonistic. This is something that occurs frequently where someone makes themselves the spotlight of attention by doing something antagonistic for very little reason, or makes one up on the spot. Seeking Action: This rule covers people who only look for combat. If you are playing explicitly for action then this roleplay style will not suit you. Passive roleplay should fill the gaps between most scenarios, leaving room for action that creates more influence on one's character, being a derivative of growth Valid Hunting: Works in the sense that you create the bounds for your character to stick within, and shouldn’t break those bounds to join an event in a uncharacteristic way for them. For example, a peasant joining an event on the front line of conflict. This is not only limited to events however, it also can pertain to looking to kill or attack other players for validity for your character, especially with OOC incentive to do so. Meta Crutching/Trait Crutching: Making a character with one trait that defines the character. For example, being a Buork purely because they're strong. Meta Grudging: A violent and antagonistic form of metagaming, in which a player who is aggravated targets another one over reasons outside of the game. Motives can range from anger over character loss, to simply disliking the victim outside of the game. Combat & Permissions (Encompasses 4 Parts) These guidelines encompass how you should behave in combat and general permissions in Mortalis. * Combat Permissions: In Mortalis, there are three different permissions. RTK, PTK, and PTC. RTK means ‘Reason to Kill’ and can only be granted by a moderator in specific situations. PTK means ‘Permission to Kill’ and is what must be asked before killing someone’s character. PTC means ‘Permission to Cripple’ and must be asked before permanently crippling/dismembering a players character. Denying PTK must have a valid reason to it, such as denying it due to a rule break, lack of reason, or character importance. The same goes for PTC. * Combat-RP Courtesy: In combat, speed and vague actions are highly looked down upon and will be moderated. You are expected to take your time to detail attacks, and allow people the ability to parry or move. You are also expected to react to injury, and express exhaustion and emotion. * Strike Preparation: When actively engaged in combat, you are expected to give a preparatory action before attacking. This means if you were to strike someone, you’d have to roleplay bringing the strike up before actually striking the person. This must be detailed as well, and is given to allow the player time to dodge or parry your attack. Drawing actions and movement are also expected during combat. If your opponents moves backwards, you must state you move forwards. * Logical Combat-RP: Each combat interaction is unique and can permanently change your character, it is important to keep in mind that fighting is an exhausting, mentally tasking, and generally difficult task to undertake. You must play-to-logic during combat, as well. Your character being a emaciated peasant means you are both unlikely to take on a skilled combatant, but are extremely likely to be bested by them.